HackClan
Welcome to HackClan! I'm the leader, Kitestar, and this is my deputy Greenspark. This is a spoof clan, so we won't be involved in any major prophecies or battles. We are all based off of characters from .hack. This clan is owned by Wild. Please leave a message on the Talk Page to join. All cats have the ability to transport into The World, and roleplay as humans. The World is a RPG game where all the cats turn into humans and fight monsters. Please visit our sister clan, DemonClan. Here is a list on which your cat can be in 'The World': Twin Blade- uses two knives, and main use is quick attacks and dodges. Heavy Blade- Uses a heavy long sword, and main use is slow attacks and high HP. Mage- Uses a staff, main use is powerful skills and high HP. Rouge- Uses small dagger, and main use is quick attacks and fleeing. Healer- Uses a mace, main use is healing others and smash attacks. Swordsman- uses a sword, main use is normal speed attacks and smash attacks. Archer- uses a bow and arrows, main use is long range attacks and quick dodges. Martial Artist- uses heavy spiked bracers, main use is quick powerful attacks and stunning enemies. Illusionist- uses a magical bracelet, main use is to lower the stats of enemies and as a meat shield. Half-Animal- uses a short sword, main use is to transform into the animal of their choice and to maul their enemies. Ninja- uses ninja stars, main use is jitsus and quick attacks. Based off of Naruto. Leader Kitestar- redish tom with green eyes. Fierce, and will do anything to protect his clan. The World Char- Kite, Twin Blade. (Wild) Deputy Greenspark- Black tom with green-silver mackerel tabby stripes and dark green eyes. Apprentice: Mosspaw; The World char: Heavy Blade. Aspen. Medicine Cat Violetleaf- Purple-silver she-cat with a white face and a thick stripe going from above her nose and up her forehead, white tips to her purple-silver fur dark, smoky purple-black marbled tabby stripes and neon purple eyes. The World Char: Healer named Violet. Aspen. MCA Appleheart- Red ginger she-cat with red cream spots in her pelt, a red-brown spot on her chest, and dark, smoky green eyes with pale yellow flecks in them. Helpful, nice, and gentle. The World Char: Swordsmen named Apple. (Wild) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet. Warriors Lycorispetal - White she-cat with tufts of red fur near face and pale yellow eyes. Rogue AI. Phoenix Albieroblaze - Handsome dark tabby tom with one gold eye and one blue eye. The World Char: Albiero(Long Arm) Phoenix. Featherblaze - Slender, small, beautiful, elegant, refined, slightly stuck-up, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, feathery, pale silver tabby she-cat with dark brown tabby paws, a ginger underbelly, white spots scattered throughout her fur, and pale, sharp, observant blue eyes with bright, fiery-orange flecks. The World Char: Half-Animal. Dove. Stonepelt - Large, short-haired, long-limbed, calm, quiet, handsome, nice, kind, friendly, helpful, welcoming, sleek, gray spotted tabby tom with white paws, short, soft fur, large, obvious white ears, a dark gray, almost black, muzzle, and alert, kind, welcoming, friendly green-yellow eyes with silver flecks. The World Char: Mage. Dove. Apprentices Mosspaw- Light tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail tip, muzzle and ear tips and moss green eyes. The World Char: Illusionist . Aspen. Queens Flowerbloom- Cream she-cat with bright golden marbled tabby stripes scattered randomly through out her pelt and dark, smoky purple eyes. Mother to Greenspark's kits. The World Char: Archer. Aspen. Greenspark and Flowerbloom's Kits: Glorykit- Bright golden she-cat with silver marbled tabby splotches and bright purple eyes with flecks of dark green near her pupils. 1 moon old. The World Char: Mage. Aspen. Talonkit- Black tom with green-golden paws, tail tip, muzzle and ears and dark green eyes. 1 moon old. The World Char: Heavy Blade. Aspen. Blackrose- pure black she-cat with a long redish stripe on her back and purple eyes . Caring and kind, welcoming to new members. The World Char- Black Rose, Heavy Blade. Wild. Expecting Kitestar's kits. Elders: None﻿ RPG Clan Life RPG Blackstar licked her mates ear. "I can't believe it." "I know! I can't believe in about five moons we'll have our own little bundles of joy!" Kiteblade said. WildStorm23 00:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Congrats," Albieroblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 00:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, I am going to step down from the leader position, so I leave it to Kiteblade." Blackstar said. "Tonight I am going to the Moon-Heart to get my nine lives revoked." WildStorm23 00:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Blackstar, are you sure? I'm sure StarClan will understand you getting kits..." Albieroblaze pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 00:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't have the skills to care for kits and lead a whole clan. Not to mention having to go on The World as well!" Blackstar said. "After tonight, I will be Blackrose, and he will be Kitestar." WildStorm23 00:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf sighed. "Blackstar, you can be a queen and a leader. Your lives dont have to go away. Kiteblade can only be the leader while you have your kits and then you can be leader again." the wise medicine cat mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar shook her head. "It's for the best. I'm leaving to go to the Moon-Heart now. Kiteblade, you come. And we need the clan medicine cat as well." WildStorm23 01:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf nodded. "I'll get strength herbs and you two cannot eat from this moment forward." Violetleaf mewed and ran to get herbs. She came back to Blackstar and Kiteblade with three bundles of herbs in her jaws. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar and Kiteblade ate the herbs. "I give my last command as leader. Greenspark is in charge while we are gone!" -- Sliceclaw does not apporve! 22:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Greenspark mewed and sat next to Flowerbloom and the two mates started talking quietly to one another. Violetleaf sighed. She knew that Blackstar wasnt ambitious and never wanted to be leader yet, Blackstar was a very good leader and HackClan could suffer from her not being leader. Hopefully Kiteblade will be as good as a leader as Blackstar was....or at least half as good... Violetleaf thought to herself. "Lets go." Violetleaf mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Violetleaf, Kiteblade, and Blackstar walked out of camp. They walked and walked to Moon-Heart. Then they got there. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf stared at her leader. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Violetleaf asked. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes." Blackstar said solemmly. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf sighed. "Put your muzzle to the Moon-Heart and sleep. You will visit StarClan and they will take away your lives." Violetleaf instructed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar put her muzzle to the Moon-Heart, then fell asleep. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kiteblade, when she wakes up, you put your muzzle to the Moon-Heart and sleep. Hopefully StarClan will give you your nine lives." Violetleaf instructed and sat down waiting for Blackstar to be finished. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackstar woke up and stepped away. "I'm Blackrose now." she said simply. Kiteblade sat down and pressed muzzle against the Moon-Heart. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf nodded. "So what names do you like for your upcoming kits?" Violetleaf asked Blackrose. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes I am watching Naruto right now) "I was thinking for boys Chakrakit, Kaikit, and Illusionkit. For the girls I was thinking Bluekit, Lightkit, and Limekit." Blackrose said as she watched Kiteblade's body spasm. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You put Blackstar. She is Blackrose now. Please do not use these names. If Violetleaf ever has kits, these will be the name of two.) Violetleaf nodded. "I always loved the names Destinykit or Bloomkit..." Violetleaf mewed and sighed. "But no one loves me so I cant have kits...." Violetleaf whispered and stared at her paws. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 02:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Take the first part of the names from all my girl she-cats and see the hidden message :) ) "Don't worry, everyone finds a tom that loves them sooner or later. Just like Kitestar and I." Blackrose said. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 11:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (So the names are Bluekit, Lightkit and Limekit? If not, I dont get what your saying =/) Violetleaf sighed and stared blankly at her paws. Everyone but me.... Violetleaf thought to herself. ... Back at camp, Flowerbloom and Greenspark where chatting about names for there kits that would be coming any day now. "Maybe Lovekit..." Flowerbloom purred. "I like Talonkit." Greenspark mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 03:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- ('Blue'kit, 'Light'kit, and 'Lime'kit) Kitestar got up. "Whoa, I'm all stiff from that last life." -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 11:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Limes are light blue? lol) "Remember, you cannot tell anyone anything about what happened here." Violetleaf reminded Kitestar and Blackrose. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 19:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- ( Blue Light Lime ) "I know. It's time we go back. I already know who the deputy will be!" Kitestar said. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 19:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Those are the kits names? If yes, cute =) BC) "Who?" Violetleaf asked as Blackrose, Kitestar and herself began to walk back tords HackClan camp. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 20:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was thinking Greenspark. He's the only cat that actually has a apprentice." Kitestar said. "Yes, he's a good cat." Blackrose agreed. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Greenspark is a he >.<) Violetleaf nodded and heard a yowl. "Wow...that loud...Flowerbloom must be in a lot of pain...You two can catch up. I'm getting back to camp." Violetleaf mewed and raced back to camp. ... Flowerbloom was kitting. In the middle of camp. Violetleaf ran and got herbs. ... Flowerbloom soon had two kits nuzzled up to her stomach. "Glorykit and Talonkit." Flowerbloom purred. "They are perfect." Greenspark purred at his daughter and son. Violetleaf walked back to the medicine cats' den and sat in her nest, staring at her tail. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 20:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (i never said Greenspark was a she-cat) Blackrose and Kitestar arrived back in camp. "All cats gather underneath High-Reach for a clan meeting." Kitestar proclaimed. "I am now Kitestar, and Blackstar is Blackrose. I name the new deputy.....Greenspark!" Kitestar yowled so everyone in the forest could hear him. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah you did. You said 'She's the only cat who actually has an apprentice' but I fixed it. BCish) "Greenspark! Greenspark!" The cats of HackClan chanted. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 20:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops again) "Thank you for your time, and in other news. We welcome Bloomflower and Greenspark's kits to the clan!" Kitestar said. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Its Flowerbloom!!!!!!) FLOWERBLOOM smiled and purred softly. "Lets get you to the nursery." Greenspark mewed. Flowerbloom nodded and picked up Talonkit and Greenspark picked up Glorykit. The two mates walked to the nursery. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 20:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Why do I keep getting mixed up today????) Blackrose padded into the nursery and made a nest. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flowerbloom and Greenspark stared down at their precious kits lovingly. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 20:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Those are beautiful kits. They look like wonderful clan cats." Blackrose commented. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 21:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." Flowerbloom and Greenspark purred. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 21:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder when my kits will come....." Blackrose said as she drifted off into sleep. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 21:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Soon..." Violetleaf whispered softly. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 18:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kitestar padded into the den. "The kits will be coming in a moon." -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 21:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How do you know?" Violetleaf asked Kitestar "Are you the medicine cat?" The she-cat narrowed her eyes. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 23:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Appleheart told me." Kitestar said. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 23:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry about Violetleaf's temper. She is just sad and lonley. BC) "Well she may be wrong, she is only a apprentice still even if she has her full name. I havent taught her how to check how much time until kits come. I'll check tomorrow. Now please go and let me sleep." Violetleaf hissed and layed in her nest. Tears began to roll down her face as Kitestar left the medicine cats' den. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackrose woke up. "Whats wrong, Violetleaf?" -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf sighed. "Nothing." Violetleaf whispered and hid her face in her paws. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Do you want one of the BlackxKite kits to be Violetleaf's mate?) "Is this about the mates." Blackrose said. "I thought the same thing when I was a loner. Then I met Kitestar. One day, you'll find your soulmate." -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No its okay. I dont want Violetleaf's love to be planned.) Violetleaf sighed. "No I wont." Violetleaf whispered. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) "Please, trust me. I always felt the same way, but look at me now, pregnant!" Blackrose nuzzled Violetleaf. "Just let it happen naturally." -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 01:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf closed her eyes. "I'm going to the World. Want to come?" Violetleaf asked Blackrose and opened her eyes. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure, I haven't been on in moons. To busy with kits and leadership." Blackrose nodded. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 11:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Violetleaf nodded. The two she-cats got into the World and began to roleplay there (lol). ---- Violetleaf layed in her nest, staring at the roof of her den. She wondered when Appleheart would come here to sleep. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Appleheart padded in, her mouth full of honey. "We found an empty nest, so I picked up some!" -- Go Sweden! 00:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How do you pick Honey? It is all sticky and tasted like nothing...Plus you eat honey not pick it..." Violetleaf mewed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We got the honey combs." Appleheart meowed, laying down. "It's been a long time since we've actually talked. -- Go Sweden! 00:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Who, us? Its because you spend all your time with other cats! I'm supposed to be training you, Appleheart!" Violetleaf mewed, a hiss deep in her voice. (Dont mind her temper. She is just sad.) ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This isn't like you, Violetleaf. I'm sorry if I sound nosy, but is something wrong?" Appleheart asked. -- Go Sweden! 00:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing is wrong except that I gave you your full name too early! You dont even know how to check how many moons a queen has until kitting! Blackstar has a half a moon until kitting, not a moon! You do not know how to help a queen with her kitting either!" Violetleaf hissed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I haven't had any expeirience! No queens have given birth since I was allowed to work in that field." Appleheart protested. "And I was two weeks off, oh no!" -- Go Sweden! 00:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Flowerbloom! FLOW-ER-BLO-OM!" Violetleaf hissed and stood up. "Look Appleheart, DO YOU WANT TO BE THE MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE OF HACKCLAN?!" Violetleaf yowled. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 01:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes I do!" Appleheart got up. Hurt shined in her eyes. "I..I'm going to go sleep with the warriors tonight." -- Go Sweden! 01:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can Appleheart be Applepaw again or not? Also Violetleaf is only acting like this because her past was really bad.) "No you arent! You are the medicine cat apprentice! You chose not to be a warrior! I'm going to the Moon-Heart tomorrow night and your coming with me so I can deduct your name! You will be Applepaw as of tomorrow night!" Violetleaf hissed. Aspen (Epic Talk) 19:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure, I'm fine with it) Appleheart stood in shock. "I...I got some dirt in my eye, I have to go clean it out." Appleheart raced out of the medicine cat den, tears flowing from her eyes. -- Go Sweden! 20:12, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetleaf stared at where Appleheart was formerly standing, a sad look on her face. Its for the best, Appleheart. You do not know as much as you should know to have a full name. Violetleaf thought to herself. Aspen (Epic Talk) 20:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Appleheart ran over to the Moon-Heart and pressed her muzzle against it. "Please, I know I'm qualified. I wish I just stayed at the Iron Warrior adoption!" -- Go Sweden! 00:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Albieroblaze watched Appleheart run and sighed. "Appleheart must be upset," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Bummer Vacation :(♥ 21:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackrose nodded. "Violetleaf probably said something." -- Go Sweden! 21:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Should I speak with Appleheart?" Albieroblaze asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Bummer Vacation :(♥ 21:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (ApplexAlbierio?) "I think that would be a good idea." Blackrose said as she began to pad over to the queens den. -- Go Sweden! 00:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yup) Albieroblaze headed to Appleheart. "Appleheart, are you awake?" he called. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Appleheart lifted her head from Moon-Heart, sniffing. "Yeah." -- Go Sweden! 00:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Albieroblaze padded up to the she-cat. "What happened?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Violetleaf told me *sniff* she was gonna take away my full medicine cat name,and make me Applepaw again!" Appleheart sobbed. -- Go Sweden! 00:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Albieroblaze rested his tail tip on Appleheart. "What made her say that?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 01:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I told Blackrose her kits would come in a moon, but Violetleaf screamed at me that it would a half-moon instead." Appleheart continued. -- Go Sweden! 11:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Any medicine cat cat make that mistake. It's not worth removing a full name," Albieroblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She says she made me a medicine cat early!" Appleheart said. "Something must be up, I've never seen her like this." -- Go Sweden! 12:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If you want, I'll speak to her," Albieroblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, is it okay if I stay in the Warriors Den tonight?" Appleheart asked. -- Go Sweden! 12:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have finally found the character Albieroblaze is based off of :D!) Albieroblaze nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (What Character?) "Okay, let's head back to camp." Appleheart said. -- Go Sweden! 12:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Albireo from .hack//AI buster, a Long Arm.) Albieroblaze led the way back to camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sweet!) Appleheart padded into the Warriors Den. "I'll be staying in here tonight." -- Go Sweden! 12:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Albieroblaze settled into his nest and closed his eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Appleheart made a nest right next to Albieroblaze. She layed down and fell asleep. -- Go Sweden! 19:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lycorispetal woke sometime in the middle of the night and wandered outside. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kitestar stalked through the woods, looking for prey. -- Go Sweden! 21:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lycorispetal leapt into a tree and stared at the moon, her fur dyed silver. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackrose yowled from the nursery. Appleheart woke up instantly. "Aw dirt, her kits are coming premautruely!" (Or however you spell it) -- Go Sweden! 22:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Albieroblaze opened one eye. "Good luck," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 22:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Appleheart rushed to Blackrose's side. One kit had already slid out and the second one began to come out. "Looks like four kits." Appleheart panted. "Albieroblaze, go get Kitestar." -- Go Sweden! 22:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Albieroblaze nodded and dashed out of camp, yowling Kitestar's name. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Albieroblaze, what brings you out this fine evening?" Kitestar asked. -- Go Sweden! 23:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Blackrose is having your kits, come on!" Albieroblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) The World RPG (BC) Violetleaf and Blackrose popped up as a healer and a heavy blade inside of the World. "Its good to be back." Violet said and smiled. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 16:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yup." Black Rose said. "Look Minotaur Hero!" -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Who is Minotaur Hero?) Violet looked at Minotaur Hero. "Wow." Violet said. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 22:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's a monster) "Quick, start healing it! It's weak against white magic!" Black Rose said as she smashed the Mino Hero. -- Go Sweden! 23:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay) Violet walked up to the creature and placed her hands on the Minotaur Hero's chest. She began to heal the creature. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 23:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "DIE!" Black Rose slashed off one of the Mino Heroes's arms off. The beast cried out in pain. -- Go Sweden! 23:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet sighed and waited for Minotaur Hero to be completely healed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 23:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Mino Hero let out one gasp, fell, dissapeared, and then a treasure box appeared in it's place. -- Go Sweden! 23:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good job." Violet commented and finished healing Minotaur Hero. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 23:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, rare items!" Black Rose opened up the tresure chest. "5000 gran and a new mace for you!" -- Go Sweden! 23:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cool!" Violet said happily and ran over to Black Rose. Violet picked up the new mace and stared at it in awe. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 23:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lets go find some more!" Black Rose said. A golem appeared. -- Go Sweden! 23:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet nodded and stared up at the Golem. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 23:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just smash it, I'll go around the back and use my flame blast." Black Rose said as she darted around the golem. -- Go Sweden! 23:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet nodded and smashed the Golem with her new mace. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 23:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- The golem quickly dissapeared, leaving another treasure box. "Wow, that mace is strong." Black Rose commented. -- Go Sweden! 23:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violet smiled. "Thanks." Violet said. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think thats it for today. Same time tomorrow?" Black Rose asked. -- Go Sweden! 00:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Sure." Violet said. Black Rose and Violet appeared back in the Medicine Cats' den. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (After this go back to Clan life rpg section) "I'm going back to the queens den. Good night!" Black Rose said as she padded out of the medicine cat den. -- Go Sweden! 00:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay I put my real post there) ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 00:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan